Hugo Hood Part 6 - Dumbo's Birthday Present
Cast *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) Transcript *Children: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Dumbo. *Darth Vader: (warbling) Happy birthday To you. (speaking) Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? *Dumbo: Well, Lord Vader, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. *Darth Vader: It sure is. Why don't you open it? *Dumbo: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! (opens the present) *Granny: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. *Darth Vader: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder mouse. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, Dumbo. Vader wishes you a happy birthday too. *Taran: (hoarsely) Alms, alms, alms for the poor. *Darth Vader: Hmm. Well. (chuckles as he talks the coins when Granny gasps) Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! *Dumbo: Yes, stupid confound Darth Vader! Why does he always take taxes? *Granny: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. (chuckles) Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. *Taran: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? *Dumbo: (sniffling) Yes, sir. And that mean old Lord Vader took my birthday present. *Taran: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. *Dumbo: Gee whiz! It's Gumball Hood! *Hugo: (takes off his disguise) Happy birthday, son! *Stephanie: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. *Hugo: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? *Dumbo: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. *Hugo: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. (gives a bow to Dumbo) *Stephanie: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Hugo Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? *Fifi La Fume: Not much like Mr. Hugo Hood. *Mad Jack: She's right. There is something missing. (gasps) Of course! There you go. *Dumbo: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? *Stephanie: (giggling) The hat's too big. *Granny: Shh! Mind your manners. *Fifi La Fume: Yes, mind your mattles. *Hugo: (chuckling) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. *Dumbo: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. *Fifi La Fume: Good-bye, Mr. Hugo Hood! Come again on my birthday! (the kids go off to play) *Granny: (chuckles) Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? *Hugo: I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. *Granny: Oh, Hugo. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts